Valentines Day!
by Tammaiya
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and Crowley decides to pay Aziraphale a little visit... Major fluff/slash alert, people! By Celestina.


 Crowley smirked in a very self-satisfied sort of way. Today just happened to be Valentines Day, and although this day usually contended for most hated event of the year in the demon's mind, this time it was different. This time, he had something in mind…

 Walking towards Aziraphale's newly restored second hand bookshop, Crowley began humming to himself. Throwing and catching the heart-shaped box he carried, he stopped humming because he couldn't help sniggering. Yep, today was the perfect day for tempting…

 Of course, there was an ulterior motive. There always was, with Crowley. It just wouldn't be his style, otherwise. While it was true that he was looking forward to some fun demonic activity, Crowley was far more interested in his sub-purpose.

 Time for Operation: VALENTINE.

 Obviously, this wasn't a very demon-like thing to do. That's where the cover plot came in- trying to persuade the angel to eat the chocolate. Okay, so as evil deeds went, this was quite pathetic. But it was better than nothing, right? Exactly. Besides, it WOULD be very entertaining to watch…

 As he finally reached the entrance to the shop, Crowley knocked smugly at the door. After several minutes spent receiving no reply, he just barged in anyway.

 When Aziraphale looked up at the jingle of the door, Crowley almost tripped over. The angel was just that: an angel. Aside from the usual metaphorical application referring to beauty, the statement also applied in the literal sense.

 Crowley was somewhat stunned. Aziraphale's shoulder length blonde hair, usually held back tidily from his face, was now left out. It also looked soft and fluffy, as if it had just been washed. The effect was… Well, to put it as a cliché, angelic. To add to that, for once Aziraphale's wings were in perfect condition. He even seemed to shimmer slightly.

 "Crowley, you're here!" For some reason, Aziraphale sounded utterly delighted, if not a bit amazed.

 "Angel, why are you wearing a dress?" Crowley replied weakly, unable to think of anything better to say.

 Aziraphale smiled then, a radiant smile that lit up the room with its brilliance.

 "Really, Crowley. If you actually do want to know, I'm out of human form because-" here, Aziraphale paused and bit his lip slightly. "Because, well, you may not have noticed, but it IS Valentines Day. In the extremely unlikely even that any humans come in, I'll just say it's a costume. Anyway, how many times do I have to tell you? It is NOT a dress, it's a robe!"

 Crowley nodded in a bemused fashion and answered in a dazed and distracted voice. "Yeah, right. Whatever you say, angel."

 Wincing at his own highly intellectual response, Crowley mentally chided himself for his innate stupidity and lack of focus. Well, actually, mentally bashed himself over the head repeatedly with a large, heavy, blunt and preferably metal object is somewhat more accurate, but that is rather irrelevant and so will be disregarded.

 Meanwhile, Aziraphale was studying Crowley curiously. Eventually, he broke the silence, gesturing cautiously at Crowley's package.

 "Um, Crowley? What is that, exactly? And who is it for?" Aziraphale asked timidly.

 Suddenly grinning, Crowley flourished the red box and handed it to Aziraphale. On the lid, black cursive writing read: "To Zira. Happy Valentine!"

 "This, my dear angel, is a present from me to you. Unlike you seem to believe, I have not in fact forgotten Valentine's Day, and here's the proof!"

 Aziraphale gasped in surprise, looking up at Crowley with his blue eyes shining with happiness. For some reason, Crowley found it necessary to swallow.

 "What, for me? Are you serious? Crowley, you shouldn't have!" Aziraphale exclaimed.

 Crowley shrugged. "Yeah, well. Just open it already, angel!"

 Aziraphale lifted the lid and stopped, apparently even more ecstatic than before, if that was possible.

 "Chocolates! My favourites, too. How did you know, Crowley?" With a look of pure joy and delight, the angel picked up one of the chocolates and placed it in his mouth.

 Crowley felt nonplussed and vaguely cheated. So much for tempting… Still, it had been worth it just to see the look on Aziraphale's face.

 "No sweat, Zira. Happy Valentines Day!" Having said this, Crowley shrugged, and unexpectedly found himself holding an armful of angel. In the split second Crowley opened his mouth to say something, Aziraphale threw his arms around the demon's neck and kissed him. On the lips.

 Well, that certainly took Crowley by surprise…

 The kiss was sweet, sticky and chocolaty, but the only word Crowley could find to describe it was perfect. And all he could DO was kiss back.

 Finally, Aziraphale ended the kiss, but still didn't let go. Crowley tried to form some sort of verbal reaction, but his mind was still reeling in pleasant shock.

 When he actually managed to turn a string of words into a coherent sentence, Crowley then attempted to remember the art of speech.

 "Wow, angel. I never knew you cared…" Crowley said dizzily.

 Aziraphale smiled again, a happy, content sort of smile. "That, Crowley, is because you are completely blind. Happy Valentines Day!"

 Tightening his hold, Aziraphale kissed Crowley again. Snaking his hands around the angel's waist, Crowley pulled him closer.

 Crowley may have been a demon, but he had definitely found his own personal Heaven anyway. And Valentines Day was now officially his favourite day of the year.

 Well, almost his favourite day, anyway. The day after was even better, but the reasons for that are better left unknown…

END


End file.
